crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas.exe
One day while I was playing Phineas and Ferb: Across The Second Dimension, a package in the mail arrived. It was from my friend Austin, it was a disk that read "Phineas.exe" in hand writing very unlike his handwriting. It also came with a note that read: "Adam, Please destroy the disk, if you play it, you will possibly die. -Austin" I really wanted to know what it looked like, so I put it into my computer, and started playing the game. When it started it was Phineas on top of the show's logo with the Sonic 1 theme playing. "Why the hell would Sonic music be in a Phineas and Ferb game?" I thought. But then the horror started, the title screen changed to Phineas with black eyes and red pupils looking RIGHT AT ME! And he had blood dripping just like Sonic.exe, although I never played the downloadable versions and I never will. You could only play as three characters, Ferb, Isabella, and Dr. Doofinsmirtz. "Why the hell would Phineas want to kill his own brother and his own girlfriend?!" I said. I went to play as Ferb, and it was just an endless version of his backyard. After a while Phineas appeared with his eyes closed, and Ferb walked slowly toward Phineas, I was telling Ferb not to do it, but as a cutscene, he did. And them Ferb was respawned in a level where it was his neighborhood, only every thing was on fire except for the road. And when Phineas appeared in front of Ferb, he killed him. It went back to the main menu and as I expected, Ferb died. So I went to play as Isabella. It put me into a level called 'Fireside Girls' Death', and It was Isabella running in an endless Fireside Girls' Lodge, and after a while there where bloodstains on the walls, and Fireside Girls where found dead. Isabella looked scared once she saw Gretchen dead. I cried a bit because of that. But after a while I got over it. Then Phineas appeared and Isabella tried to kick Phineas but failed. And then Phineas strikes again and kills Isabella. And back to the menu one last time and The last one left was Dr. Doof. I went to the level and it was Doof's Building and Doof was running down the room and some stairs. And then Phineas appeared in front of Doof and killed him. I was like "WTF PHINEAS!!" right then. And then it was a realistic Phineas with all the detail like the title screen with quotes saying "I AM GOD". And I thought only Sonic.exe said that. And then it said "Ready for round 2, Adam?" I was like "HOW THE HELL DOES HE KNOW MY NAME!!" and it was a game over screen and it had Ferb, Isabella, and Doof all dead with Phineas laughing. And my computer shut off. and behind me it was a Phineas plush with blood in it and it said "Ready to DIE!" And I never played a Phineas and Ferb game ever again after what happened. ---- Originally uploaded to Spinpasta Wiki by Ada890. Added to Trollpasta Wiki by ChrisGriffinXx Category:File Extensions Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:Wall of Text Category:Shok ending Category:Cliche Madness Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Random Capitalization Category:Sonic Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:DERP DERP I FOUND DVD I AM GOING TO PUT IT IN MY BAG